


Калибровка

by Riru, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 1, Mutual Pining, Pining, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Если Шепард знает, как влияет на окружающих, то это просто жестоко. А если не знает… жестоко всё равно.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Калибровка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holda13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/gifts).
  * A translation of [Calibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328042) by [marimoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes). 



> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

На неё сложно не смотреть. Собственно, ему и положено смотреть, пытается убедить себя Гаррус, в очередной раз глядя, как Шепард выходит из лифта и быстро шагает по грузовому трюму. Она — командир этого корабля, и если спустилась сюда, то наверняка затем, чтобы о чём-то его спросить.

О чём-нибудь важном.

Услышать что-нибудь доброе из этих губ, на удивление необветренных, и…

— Рекс!

Гаррус моргает, отбрасывая мысль, от которой кружится голова, и смотрит, как Шепард идёт в сторону крогана. Они крепко жмут друг другу руки и грубо бодаются лбами.

Интересно, а лоб у неё такой же мягкий, как и руки? Люди такие… хрупкие. Устрашающе хрупкие, если думать в целом, но, возможно, приятные на ощупь. Не то чтобы у Гарруса вообще есть шансы.

Особенно учитывая, как лейтенант продолжает смотреть на Шепард, когда они оказываются рядом. И Гаррус не может его винить, но может ему позавидовать. Человек с человеком — это так просто, намного проще, чем ввязываться в межрасовые проблемы.

И всё равно Шепард ни разу не обращалась с ним, Лиарой или Рексом как-то иначе, чем с Кайденом или Эшли.

Может быть, поэтому Гарруса к ней так тянет. Эти её гордость и уверенность — она так похожа на турианцев. Она держится прямо, точно солдат давних войн; её глаза смотрят прямо сквозь тебя, а потом она щурится, улыбаясь.

Он не слышит, о чём именно она говорит с Рексом — пялится в панель отладки, тайно молясь Духам, чтобы это выглядело убедительно. А когда пол звенит под её сапогами в привычном ритме — в его сторону, знает Гаррус, — он только пытается не выронить всё из рук. И даже не поднимает взгляд.

«Отлично. Вроде бы не слишком нервничаю».

— Как поживает мой любимый турианец? — спрашивает Шепард, прислоняясь к «Мако».

Гаррус ещё секунду смотрит на монитор, а потом отвечает:

— Я единственный турианец, которого ты знаешь.

Она коротко хмыкает, а у него от этого подкашиваются колени. Она хоть знает, как влияет на окружающих? Если знает, то это жестоко.

Если не знает… жестоко всё равно.

— Неправда. Я знаю ещё парочку. Тебе просто выпала особая честь быть моим любимым турианцем во всей галактике. — Она скрещивает руки на груди, явно устраиваясь для долгого разговора.

Эта мысль будоражит Гарруса, прокатываясь дрожью по спине. Как странно.

— Ну, тогда я польщен таким званием. Чем же я его заслужил? Тем, что чиню «Мако»? Думаю, это считается за особо сложное дело, — рассуждает он, надеясь, что синий румянец на шее не слишком заметен. Он похлопывает по боку вездехода свободной рукой, наконец глядя Шепард в глаза. — Кстати, раз мы начали об этом: можешь с ней полегче? От днища уже почти ничего не осталось.

Шепард хмурится и закатывает глаза.

— Если думаешь, что можешь водить лучше меня...

— Я знаю, что могу.

— То пожалуйста. Эй, стоп! Ты не должен сразу соглашаться.

Она явно борется с улыбкой: её губы слегка вздрагивают и расходятся, отчего на щеках проявляются впадины. «Ямочки», как-то раз объяснила она. Милое название для милой особенности.

— Я не склонен щадить чужие чувства, Шепард, — расслабляется Гаррус, тоже скрещивая руки.

Он читал однажды, что повторять движения собеседников важно для людей. Показывает, что ты внимательно слушаешь и что вы на одной волне.

Тоже прислониться к «Мако» будет слишком, но этого же должно хватить?

— Знаю. Это тоже одна из причин, почему ты мой любимчик, — цокает языком Шепард. — Я хотела спросить, не хочешь ли ты попозже выпить? Я бы послушала еще про СБЦ, если ты в настроении. Хорошего, плохого, злого — всего подряд. Ты как?

Он чувствует взгляд Эшли с другого конца комнаты, даже не глядя в её сторону. Гаррус никак не может понять, от чего именно та так стремится защищать Шепард, но это дико раздражает.

Если он согласится, то ситуация скорее всего станет только хуже. Не только в отношении команды: сама хрупкая стена, которую от мысленно возвёл между собой и Шепард, может посыпаться.

Пока что он не готов так рисковать.

— Может, в другой раз? Мне нужно заняться калибровкой. Мы можем… перенести на позже? — уходит от темы Гаррус, снова опуская глаза к монитору.

— А, ну ладно. Да, конечно. Можем перенести, — отвечает Шепард и отталкивается от «Мако». Она быстро разглаживает форму и привычно по-солдатски выправляется. — Я пойду, но ты обещал, Вакариан.

Гаррус борется с желанием смотреть вслед, пока она идёт обратно к лифту, и успевает увидеть её лицо только в последний момент, когда закрываются двери. Она выглядит почти расстроенной. Или он просто проецирует собственное разочарование.

Выключая свои рассчёты, он прислоняется к «Мако» и связывается с палубой, где она скорее всего сейчас проходит.

— Непременно, Шепард.


End file.
